The present invention relates to fire protective intumescent compositions. In recent years, the effectiveness of fire protective compositions has steadily improved with the emergence and rapid gain in the popularity of intumescent fire protective coating compositions. An intumescent coating composition is one which will expand to form an insulating, cellular carbonaceous char structure upon exposure to sufficient heat. There are a variety of fire protective intumescent compositions which are available and all provide varying degrees of fire protection. In some circumstances, however, a degree of fire protection is desirable which is not met by the available compositions. There is a need, therefore, for an intumescent fire protective coating composition which can provide an increased measure of fire protection.